Sarah's Return
by ladykathryn
Summary: Sarah returns to the Labyrinth, unknowing to Jareth. JarethSarah Romance
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Hello Me again, One of these days im going to go through and finish these unfinished stories. Then maybe not who knows. Since these seem to be the most popular I will go traditional Sarah and Jareth story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.

It had been 4 years since Sarah had entered that house. She had moved to New York just after she finished her Bachelors degree and had not been back since. Sarah's life had been a whirlwind of writing and book tours and rewriting the books into screen plays.

Going back into the house was a strange experience for her, for the first time in a long time she felt empty. It was not that she did not have time for love, or dates, she went on dates now and again, but they never seemed to go anywhere, Sarah had always found some reason to break it off and never really could explain why.

Coming back to the house it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her dad and Karen decided they were going to sell the house, and they wanted Sarah to come through some boxes she had left behind. She hugged her dad and toby then gave Karen a friendly hug.

She climbed the stairs to the attic and started to look for boxes with her name on them. She carefully opened a large one. It contained many of her stuffed animals, she gently stroked Lancelot, then took the others out one by one and at the very bottom. "I never noticed this looked like a fiery" she said more to herself.

She carefully placed the animals back into the box and resealed it. She would take this back with her.

She then opened a smaller box, with some games a rolled up poster a book end "Hoggle" she stroked the figure lovingly, how long had it been since she spoke to him. She kept looking then another figurine caught her attention "Jareth" she sighed. She kept those two items out as well as the Escher print and put the remaining items back in. She marked the box Salvation Army and pushed it away.

She opened another box, it contained many books, she dug through and found a small red leather bound book "The Labyrinth"

She read her favorite passages. Then she realized something "The goblin king had fallen in love with the girl." Had Jareth loved her, had she loved Jareth, all this time yet no one else seemed right for her.

She put the book down and walked over to the large oval mirror. "Hoggle I need You"


	2. Through the Looking Glass

Authors Note:

Yes I know last chapter was short. Sorry

Standard disclaimer; I do not own the Labyrinth or its inhabitant.

Hoggle Walked through the mirror. "Sarah, its been to long" He waddled to her as fast as he could and gave her a large hug.

"I know it has, can you ever forgive me."

"Of course I can"

"Hoggle, time works differently there doesn't it?"

"That all depends on you know who." He said quite careful not to say his name.

"I See, do you think it would be possible for me to visit the Labyrinth for awhile then. Just to see everyone."

"Well I don't see why not, you just have to walk through the mirror"

Sarah took Hoggle's hand and walked through the mirror.

Sarah blinked and try to figure out her surroundings. She could see the outline of the Labyrinth and the goblin king's castle.

"This is the local village," Hoggle informed her. Sarah saw other people walk through the streets, some buying things, others just looking, and some working. She took it all in the sights the smells, everything.

An older woman saw Sarah smiled and curtseyed to her. Hoggle looked a little embarrassed. Sarah a little confused just let it go. Then a few moments later a young man bowed to her. "Hoggle why is it that people are bowing to me"

"I don't know Sarah" He scratched his head embarrassed that they seemed to cause so much commotion.

If it all costs he absolutely did not want Jareth to know that Sarah was back in the Labyrinth, he would dip him into the bog of eternal stench for sure.

Sarah just puzzled the idea for a moment then let it go. She saw a booth that had lots of dresses in it. She looked through them smiling. The saleswoman smiled at her "You may have one if you like"

"Oh I couldn't, I don't have any money?"

The old woman just smiled "There is no charge for you my lady"

"Your very kind I cant accept."

"You can, and you will, Please take it, Im sure you will find away to repay me."

Before Sarah could refuse the woman was speaking to another customer and refused to give Sarah her attention.

She took the dress, she thought she could wear it when she faced Jareth again, but until then she would try and stay quiet and not cause too much trouble she didn't want him knowing she was there yet.


	3. The announcement

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews. I work so ill update when I can. Ill eventually explain why people are bowing to Sarah. Oh and my apologies for doing a predictable thing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: No surprise I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.

Sarah had finally given up asking Hoggle why everyone bowed to her or give her things without charging. He just look embarrassed mutter something then stay quiet.

Sarah had grown to love this village, everyday there was something going on some kind of party or special holiday.

Today everyone was preparing for the upcoming ball. It was just announced the Goblin Kingdom would be doing their annual Samhain Masque (quick note, since most people consider the underground Fae lands Samhain is the new year we currently celebrate as Halloween. Thought I should put that in case anyone did not know the reference.)

Sarah looked at the parchment inviting all villagers who wished to attend. Sarah thought about it and tried to figure out a way that she could pay for an appropriate dress. She just had the green one she received.

She walked into the dress shop.

"Excuse me Mam" Sarah spoke to the woman who had her back turned for the moment.

"Yes my lady, how may I help you" She replied kindly curtseying a bit.

"Please my name is Sarah, I would like to offer my services to you in exchange for a gown so that I may go to the Masque."

"My Lady Sarah, I could not ask such a thing, name the dress you want and it is yours."

"Oh I could not do that, besides with the ball coming you will probably be busy and need the help?" She felt embarrassed by the lady offering to just give it to her.

The lady laughed "My lady, I make all my dresses by magic, it is of no trouble. Come let me take your measurements and I will have the dress ready for you by morning."

"I just do not feel right not paying you Mam"

"Please my lady you may call my Anya, and it is of no trouble I assure you."

Sarah finally gave in and let the woman take her measurements, she then looked at the color choices and settled on a wine collared brocade and picked a matching half mask.

Sarah left thanking the lady and telling her she would return again in the morning.

Anya smiled "Shell make a wonderful queen will she not Andra?"

A small girl peeped out from the counter "Yes mother,"

She gently tousled the child's hair. "She is as kind as she is beautiful" She sighed happily "I hope his majesty knows how lucky he is. Its not often that the Labyrinth chooses the bride for the King"

She happily sang while the dress twirled in the air.


	4. Sarah's Discover

Authors Note: You guys are great, sorry I haven't updated in a bit, any questions as to why everyone thinks she will be queen. Answer in this section.

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.

Sarah went back to the shop the next day to collect her dress. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. The bodice was form fitted and embroidered beautifully . The lower half was velvet and puffed out largely.

Anya smiled. "If you would like Lady Sarah I could recommend a nice ladies maid to help you prepare for the ball"

Sarah frowned she still had been living with Hoggle in the spare room and had not been able to find herself employment. In fact if she asked anyway people would simply say if you need something just ask my lady and it is yours. Sarah Sighed "Unfortunately I do not have the ability to pay for her services."

Anya chuckled "Oh now my lady surely you know by now you just have to ask?"

Suddenly Sarah couldn't take it anymore she had to ask. "Anya why is it that everyone treats me as if, as if im some kind of royalty, no one will allow me to earn my keep."

Anya just smiled "My lady Sarah, it is quite simple, come there is something you should see." Anya led Sarah to a mirror and carefully lifted the bangs from her forehead. "Do you see that my lady."

On Sarah's forehead was a white crescent shaped mark. Sarah had not noticed it because she took so little time with her hair.

"It looks" Sarah Paused

"Yes?"

"It looks like the medallion the Goblin King wears"

Anya smiled "Of course it does my dear, you are the chosen one."

"The chosen one?"

"Yes my lady, the Labyrinth chooses from past champions to return to it. You probably felt lost like a part of you was missing." Sarah nodded she had felt that way. "The labyrinth knew you would be a good match for his majesty, so when you came back it gave you a mark so that everyone would recognize your importance.

Sarah couldn't breath for a moment. She paled "I don't think I can go to the masque now"

"There there my lady, you should go, you need to go, the Masque will conceal your identity and the mark, but at midnight everyone will be required to unmask. It is then you should make yourself known to the goblin king."

Sarah just nodded, she was still slightly confused about her feelings for Jareth, and even more confused about the way he would handle the situation.

But then everything made since, its why Hoggle refused to talk to her about the treatment, its why everyone was so kind and did anything she asked.

"Thank you Anya for everything"

Sarah kissed her cheek lightly.

"Your more then welcome," then added slyly "your majesty."

Sarah paused then said goodbye and took her dress home. In a few more nights it was the Masque she could at least have time to consider everything.


	5. The Masque

Authors note: Yes I am horrible at updating. But please don't sue me I cant afford it. Just to make up for it, this section is pretty lengthy.

Disclaimer: I do not Own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.

Sarah heard a knock on the small cottage door, she went to open it. Hoggle had to run a few errands and promised to meet Sarah at the Masque.

A young women was on the other side, she immediately curtseyed when she saw Sarah. "My lady my name is Elsie I will help you prepare for the masque this evening."

Sarah allowed the young girl in and started to dress for the ball.

By the time Elsie was done Sarah hardly recognized herself, even without the masque. Her hair was beautifully curled and fell into cascading waves. Her bangs framed her the top of her forehead, and Sarah noticed that she would be able to hide the mark if she chose.

She placed the masque on and Elsie secured it.

"All you will have to do my lady is give both ends a slight pull and it will magically untie"

"Thank you Elsie, I wish I could somehow pay you?"

"It is not necessary my lady, and I was more then honored. Oh I Anya arranged for a carriage for you, it should be here in a few moments."

Elise placed a last few curls into place and left.

There was another knock on the door and the carriage had arrived. Sarah slowly closed the door and climbed into the carriage. Her heart beat rapidly she was nervous she adjusted her mask nervously. Then she left it alone when she was assured her identity was safe.

She stepped out of the carriage, no one seemed to bow or courtesy so she knew they could not tell who she was. She walked into the ball room. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when it was nothing like the crystal ball room that she was once in so long ago.

However it was breathtaking, their was chandeliers everywhere. Their was gauzy material over the windows and their were people everywhere.

Sarah noticed there was a line of women on the side each chattering happily and excitedly.

Sarah walked to the last one "Excuse me can you tell me what is the line for."

"It is to dance with the King of course" The girl said rudely then whispered to the girl next to her.

Sarah felt slightly embarrassed of course every woman would want to dance with Jareth, Now she had to decide if she wanted to. Jareth was the only one at the ball unmasked so it was easy to watch him.

She thought for a moment, then decided she might as well get it over with, the sooner she danced with him the better.

She listed to the girl next to her gossip away, the minutes seemed to drag. Jareth danced 1 song per lady. Her heart pounded and she had to remember to breathe deeply.

"This must be your first masque." The rude girl said to her.

"Yes I am new to this area." Sarah started then stopped suddenly when Jareth bowed to the girl next to her. The girl started to dance.

She would be next, she was glad she stopped what if Jareth recognized her voice, it was the one thing she hadn't thought of. Maybe he wouldn't say anything. The song ended and Jareth made her way to her.

He offered her his hand. She curtseyed and started to waltz. Her heart raced madly, She tried to smile and not be to nervous.

Jareth couldn't shake the feeling he had seen those eyes before that mouth, but he couldn't quite place it. Of course so many women this night reminded him of her. There were even a few who had copied the dress.

"Have we met before?" He asked, knowing well she might not answer.

Sarah carefully spoke in a whisper "Once before your majesty, a long time ago"

Sarah was no more nervous then ever, he did recognize her, she swallowed hard. Her hands became sweaty.

Jareth didn't seem to say anymore then suddenly the song ended.

Jareth led her back to the edge of the room. He gently kissed her hand and walked back toward the line.

Sarah regained her pulse. After that several men asked for her hand. Complementing her dress or her hair.

Sarah had grown tired of dancing and declined the next dance and made her way to the punch bowl. She carefully ladled the punch into the cup and carefully sipped it. The music stopped it seemed the band was also taking a break. Then Sarah noticed the time, it was five minutes to midnight.

She carefully scanned the room to see where Jareth was, he was speaking to some other gentleman. Several men were starting to surround her, all trying to get her attention.

The clock struck each man started to unmask. Sarah reached behind and carefully loosened the ties. She pulled the mask from her face. Then men around her gasped, each murmuring, then they started to ask her name.

Sarah gave it then excused herself and was only allowed to go when she promised to return. Sarah saw the rude girl and recognized her by the dress, she could also tell the girl was extremely shocked and just stared at Sarah unbelievably.

She swallowed hard again, it was time to face him no matter the consequences. She started to walk toward him, and noticed some other women trying to gain his attention were doing the same.

She was able to get close enough to speak his name, his back was towards her, the gentleman speaking to him suddenly stopped and stared at Sarah.

Jareth turned to see what the cause of this was.

Sarah just stood looking at Jareth not quit knowing what to say.

Jareth looked equally confused, the music started to play again. Most people were starting to pair off and dance again.

The gentleman excused himself and set off to find a partner.

The silence grew a little uncomfortable the Anya found her, "Ah my lady Sarah, I see you have found his majesty." She winked at her. "You do look very lovely in that dress, I knew it would be perfect for you." She kissed Sarah on the cheek.

Jareth smiled then sighed. "I should have known that dress was her doing, she was my mothers dressmaker before my mother passed. Sarah Im sure you will explain yourself later for now I would like you to honor me with this dance."

Sarah nodded. They danced for what seemed hours and soon the people dwindled.

"I just have one question, how did you get back"

"I wasn't happy above ground, I wished to see hoggle, then I wished to come back. I haven't wanted to return above ground and I wasn't sure how to tell you I was here, then this happened."She paused, "Jareth I suppose I should tell you, shortly after I arrived here something happened to me. You see I," She couldn't find the right words so she lifted her bangs showing the mark. Jareth just simply stared.


	6. After the Masque

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here I was thinking I hadn't rushed their meeting, the minute I thought to put a corny masked ball into the story I thought they should meet. So sorry for making it feel rushed(PS you should read some of my earlier work, I honestly think Im improving). Im also the type of writer who truly believes people change over time, Sarah is not going to behave at 25 the same way she behaved in the movie. Jareth well I've never seemed to do well writing him so he's different every time. My apologies for not living up to the arrogant expectations. Hope you guys are enjoying anyway. Ok enough of my rattle.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.

Sarah waited for Jareth to say something anything but he stood their silently. She looked at her feet then looked back up, with no change of emotion to his face. She finally decided she was not getting anywhere she sighed. "I guess I will be leaving, sorry for troubling you, Your majesty." She curtseyed and turned.

"Did I give you permission to leave?" He said matter of factually.

She turned again and just shook her head.

Jareth spoke in a quiet yet commanding tone"You come back to the Underground unannounced, live here for two weeks, then come to the masked ball without notifying me."

"I, I" Sarah could barely get out.

"You what?"

"Im Sorry, your majesty"

Jareth grumbled, " Sarah, oh never mind. Come Ill show you to a guest room"

" A guest room?" Sarah was very suddenly confused.

"You'll have to stay here until the council can be called upon?"

"The council?"

"About the mark Sarah, you can either stay here in the Labyrinth as its queen or you can return home to never return again."

"I don't understand" She felt very afraid all of the sudden.

"Sarah those who are marked are always given the choice"

"But what about you what will happen to you?" Sarah asked kind of nervously.

"I was born a king Sarah I will always be the king, if you choose to rule then you will be queen, you will be expected to stay here in this castle and help rule. If you leave then you will leave and I will continue as I always have."

Sarah took all that information in and just nodded.

Jareth walked her down the hall, "This shall be your room, I hope everything is satisfactory, Im afraid im not prepared for a guest, I will have Anya contacted to make more dresses for you since she already has your measurements. Ill have a maid lend you something to sleep in and perhaps something less formal for tomorrow."

Jareth turned and left leaving Sarah looking into a vast room feeling entirely confused.

She fell on the bed and started to cry, what was the point of her staying, even though she had never felt as happy as she had the last couple of weeks she had been in the labyrinth, she would be miserable to have to stay here without any kind words from Jareth.

Jareth slammed the door to his room, he was angry he was hurt, and he felt like a total idiot for treating Sarah the way he did. He sighed once he would have given anything for her to be in the underground now that she was he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He sank onto his chair and wrote the only person who would be able to help him in this matter. His younger sister could give him advice and maybe act as an advocate to Sarah.

He finished the letter and rang for a messenger.

He fell onto his bed and tried to sleep, but after awhile he found it useless to even try. His thoughts were filled with her.

He grumbled and made his way to the study knowing now he would not sleep this night.


	7. Janae's Return

Authors Note: First I apologize for the very long delay, I've been battling the flu. And to my reviewers, you guys are great very constructive. Just an FYI, I thought about going back and changing my description of Sarah's dress then decided not to and my reasons are 1: This is the Underground, our rules do not apply. 2: The dress was magically made so its going to poufy no matter what material. 3: this is a fantasy not reality. So I hope you forgive my fashion faux pas.

(By the way Janae and Myron are real names I stole them from baby name book Which by the way no writer should be without)

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.

Sarah woke up the next morning, still sad still unsure. During breakfast Jareth seemed friendly towards her. He talked to her about what had changed since she had been there and what had stayed the same. She decided that she would do a trial period before making any decisions.

One week had gone by without much notice, Sarah barely spoke to Jareth and vice versa. Sarah decided to sit in on meetings with diplomats and with some of the people of the area. She also heard the people of the land come in with their concerns or suggestions. Sarah felt she at least see how ruling worked. Many people she recognized and she smiled at and would occasionally thank for their kindness. Anya had finally brought Sarah's dress. Sarah was relieved to be in clothing that fit her perfectly as the clothing she had been wearing was slightly to large for her.

It had been a pretty quiet morning so far, Sarah had found a history of the Labyrinth and was reading it in the throne room in a cornered area and Jareth was going over some documents to make sure everything looked ok.

A servant entered the throne room and cleared his throat, Jareth looked up. "Your Majesty, Janae is here."

Jareth smiled, "Please send her in."

The servant left, Sarah watched quietly wondering exactly who Janae was.

Janae entered the room, she was a simple but elegant dark blue dress, it was an empire waist with embroidery along the top. Sarah guessed she was about 5-6 months pregnant. She also immediately noticed the large resemblance between her and Jareth. She was very blond, although Janae wore her hair in an elegant knot. Sarah let out a sigh of relief as she realized this must be Jareth's sister.

Jareth went over and hugged her. "So you did not think it was important to tell me I was to be an uncle.?" Jareth's eyebrow rose.

Janae laughed "Of course not, you should know me by now, I wanted to wait until the last moment to surprise you."

Jareth smirked. "I assume Myron is treating you well."

"Yes he is always good to me," she smiled with a wicked glee "I think you should get married"

Jareth just rose his eyebrow not really responding. "Well now that you are here there is someone I would like you to meet. Sarah could you come here for a moment?"

Sarah rose for the first time Janae looked her way and smiled. Sarah curtseyed to Janae.

"There's no need for that,"she smiled and offered her hand and shook Sarah's. "It is a pleasure to meet you finally Sarah, I have heard so much about you."

Sarah smiled "I wish I could say the Same your" Sarah started to say

"Janae please Sarah, and no worries Jareth can be very tightlipped about his family."

She blatantly glared at Jareth, " I assume I have my ususal room, unless of course you moved Sarah into it."

Jareth chuckled "No I have Sarah installed in our mothers old room"

Janae smiled "Oh give her the second best room I see," she laughed, "Sarah would you like to go with me, I would like to know more about you and I can tell you deep dark secrets about Jareth." She winked at Sarah.

Sarah just laughed "That sounds great, may I be excused Jareth."

"You may, enjoy yourselves"

Jareth smiled for the first time in a long time things would be easier with her their. Jareth was friendly towards Sarah but did not want to go overboard as he didn't know Sarah's feelings. He had started getting comfortable with her there and really did not want her to go.

By the time Sarah and Janae had gotten to her room Sarah had told her about most of her life, and Janae had talked about her and Jareth's childhood. What amazed Sarah was their ages but then Janae explained they were immortal, and if Sarah chose to stay in the labyrinth she too would be immortal.

"Sarah did you know that you're the only one of the labyrinth traveler's that was allowed to return?"

"Others have won?"

Janae chuckled, "Of course," she then realized perhaps Sarah did not know the honest truth about the labyrinth because Sarah looked confused. "You see Sarah, its only in very rare cases that the child that is wished away is kept. Most of the time the child is loved and wanted so the labyrinth just teaches the wisher a lesson. A few times an orphan wishes themselves away and Jareth will try and find a home for them. And in very rare cases when a parent is abusive we will find the child a better home. But there's never interference the child must be wished away."

Sarah knew that Toby was loved and that she was being selfish at the time "Then why was I allowed to come back."

Janae thought for a moment, "You are very special Sarah you're the only person who conquered more then the Labyrinth?"

Sarah didn't quiet understand her meaning "I don't understand."

Janae smiled "I know, however I do not think I am the person who should tell you." She took Sarah's hand. "I hope we can become friends Sarah, and I hope you stay, we will talk more tomorrow, this journey has been very tiring for me.

Sarah smiled and said goodnight and left for her room.

Janae smiled to herself, she would just have to nudge a little on both sides, but she felt a little interference could not hurt. Jareth needed Sarah, Sarah needed Jareth, and the Labyrinth needed them both.


	8. A slight Missunderstanding

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's great to know my fluff is being read.

I almost decided not to have something kind of bad happen, but if you want to get two character together sometimes you have to have a catalyst.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.

Janae's visit was now lingering on almost a month. Every day her and Sarah would do something together and she was constantly trying to spark conversations with her and Jareth.

Janae was sitting in one of the many sitting areas in the castle. She sighed she knew she would have to leave soon and she was no closer to getting them together then she was when she first arrived.

"Janae, Im glad I found you" Jareth's voice called from the doorway.

Janae sighed "Good morning brother, has Sarah risen yet"

"I have not seen her yet. However that is not the reason I was looking for you. You remember Blythe don't you."

Janae grumbled oh yes she remembered Blythe. "Of course, why do you ask."

"It seems she has decided to visit" He said.

Janae muttered something to the effect of, yeah and I bet she's after you again.

"What was that Jane?"

Janae sighed, something would have to be done and quickly. "Nothing Jareth, I will be in the dining room in a moment"

Janae left to find Sarah, but she noticed that Sarah had already made her way to the dining room and was speaking to Jareth and Blythe.

Blythe rose from her seat and walked over to greet Janae. "Janae my you look, ummm, you look wonderful." Blythe always seemed to make something good sound so bad.

"Thank you Blythe, and may I say you look stunning yourself." Janae added that last bit as sarcastically as she possibly good.

"I've just made the acquaintance of the charming Sarah." Blythe stated rather snobbishly. "I understand that Sarah was chosen to be queen if she accepts the role." Blythe said if in a most emphasized way. Then she laughed "Of course I told her that might not be necessary for Jareth would of course want someone already familiar with the Underground to rule as its queen."

Janae grimaced, so that's why Sarah looked a little unwell, Janae bet anything that was not the only thing Blythe had said to Sarah, Blythe would have known Sarah was competition and would have tried anything to usurp her.

"Im sure Sarah will make the right decision when she is ready, Until then we must help her as much as possible." Janae took Sarah's hand and smiled. But Sarah still did not seem relieved.

Jareth walked into the dining room he glared at Blythe, and smiled at Janae. "Sarah are you alright, you look rather pale?"

Sarah did not even look at Jareth and quietly said, " I must not have slept well your highness, may I be excused Im not very hungry."

Jareth suddenly turned and looked at Sarah, the day after Janae arrived at the castle Sarah had taken to calling him by his name, he knew something was wrong. "Janae would you please keep Blythe company for a moment while I escort Sarah to her room."

Janae grumbled but was relived that Jareth was going to take her back. Jareth offered his arm to Sarah and led her from the dining room.

Janae looked up towards Blythe who had a wicked grin about her. "Alright Blythe, what did you say to Sarah."

Blythe smiled "Only that Jareth and I were engaged."

"That was over 100 years ago Blythe," Janae's voice rose, "Then Jareth discovered you were seeing at least three other men."

"Settle down now Janae, we wouldn't want anything to happen to that precious bundle you are carrying. I just left a few details out" She said very rudely.

"What are you doing here anyway Blythe.?"

"Well to be honest I have come to invite you both to my wedding, I am to be married within a week."

"Well that must be nice for you, but must you cause so much trouble."

"Well I was hoping on changing the groom, who knows I still may succeed." She chuckled.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Janae rose "If you do not mind Im not hungry any longer myself" She left the room.

"Are you sure you are alright? Would you like me to have a physician contacted for you." Jareth stated.

"No that wont be necessary, thank you, your majesty" Sarah looked down at the floor as she spoke.

Jareth suddenly stopped in the hall, "Sarah, you know you may call me Jareth, whatever is the matter."

Sarah did not even look up at him. "Nothing, nothing is the matter Jareth" she added with a little trouble.

"Alright Blythe has upset you I can see that, and I must know what nonsense she has chosen to tell you."

Sarah finally looked up her eyes were red and it looked like she had cried a bit. "I knew it" Jareth said suddenly. "Did she say you were unfit to rule?"

Sarah nodded a bit, "I think she said something to the effect of that anyone who was not from the underground could never understand how to rule it."

Jareth took his hand and wiped a tear from her eye, Sarah barley noticed he had not been wearing gloves. "Sarah, nothing that woman says is the truth, she lies about everything. Unfortunately I know this from personal experience."

Sarah just nodded she was having a hard time being in his presence at the moment. Not knowing if everything that woman said was a lie because up to this point Jareth had shown no romantic interest in her at all, and Sarah was trying to control her emotions.

They started to walk the hall again, Jareth suspected that Sarah wasn't telling everything. "Was there anything else she said beside that?"

Sarah wondered weather or not to admit to being upset about the other issue but maybe for the first time she would say something, even if he didn't care for her in that way at least she would finally know the truth. So she nodded.

"Well Im not sure what else she could have possibly said that would," he stopped suddenly, no he knew he looked in Sarah's eyes and knew, how could he possibly be so blind all this time, why didn't he notice before, he had been taking all this time they had been spending together for granted. "Sarah, can you forgive me?" He said as he took her face into his hands.

"Your asking my forgiveness?" She said kind of surprised. Jareth was looking at her differently then he had looked at her before, her heart was pounding and suddenly her mouth went dry.

"Yes, Sarah, please, I've been such a fool." His eyes had not left hers, he pulled her a bit closer to him.

Sarah wasn't sure what to say or what to do, her mind and heart seemed to race at the same speed. She bit onto her lower lip nervously, "I don't think that," she started to say, then was interrupted when Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him then kissed her.

Suddenly Sarah could no longer think she could only respond. She wrapped her arms around him and ran a hand through his hair. Jareth pushed her back into the wall and leaned an arm against it for support, touching and caressing as much of her as he could. Sarah seemed to eagerly return it needing the connection as much as he did.

Jareth's hand had found its way to Sarah's breast and he was caressing it when he heard Sarah moan into his mouth, he kissed down her neck and she welcomed it. Jareth found himself gently turning the knob to her room when he heard someone clearing their throat.

Sarah and Jareth both turned to the noise and found a smiling face. "Its about time you two, I came to see if she was alright after Blythe told me what she said, but it seems she is fine so im sorry to interrupt but we have some diplomats here that are anxious to see you Jareth."

Jareth grumbled, then gave Sarah a quick kiss. "We will talk more later my love." He caressed her cheek one more time and turned and walked back towards the throne room.

Janae walked up and hugged Sarah. "Maybe you'll be my sister after all." She said with a week.

(Authors' Note, phew, ok so you don't think I created a character not to have her cause more problems, and I thought maybe it wasn't quite appropriate for them to do much more then kiss yet so hence the interruption. Hope you enjoyed.)


	9. A Queen is made

Author's Note: Have I mentioned you guys are great? Please keep the reviews coming. Im not quite sure where I am going with this so kind of bear with me. Oh and Im upping the rating a bit. And I really hope I havent made Jareth to sappy all of the sudden.

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its inhabbitants.

"Why don't you go in and wash your face and walk back with me to the dining room, give that Blythe a taste of her own medicine." Janae said mischievously.

Sarah chuckled, "Alright then give me a moment." She went in and quickly splashed water on her face and went back into the hall.

Janae took her arm "Well maybe it's a good thing I'm leaving in two days after all"

Sarah glared at Janae. Then she suddenly stopped something clicked in her head. She had not caught it earlier but Jareth had called her his love. Then she remembered Janae saying that she had conquered more then the labyrinth.

"What is it Sarah, are you alright."

Sarah smiled "Yes, yes Im fine" Sarah realized that Jareth did love her, and she loved him in return. "Janae I think I have the perfect way to put Blythe in her place."

"Oooooh do tell." Janae seemed very intrested.

Sarah quickly told her plan to Janae then they walked to the throne room. The dignataries were still there.

Jareth smiled as they entered the room, Blythe was sitting along one of the window sills. The gentlemen bowed to Sarah then shook Jareth's hand and left the throne room.

"Jareth, I have a favor to ask of you." Sarah started calmly

"Within my powers Sarah" Jareth was trying to be carefull what he said around Blythe.

"I would like you to contact the Underground Council, I have decided to stay and rule as its queen" Sarah smiled making sure she looked directly at Blythe as she said the words.

"It would be my pleasure Sarah" Jareth smiled

Blythe crossed the room very quickly "You cant be the queen Sarah, don't you know that if Jareth marries, whom ever he is married to is the queen over anyone else."

She quickly grabbed Jareth and kissed him, Jareth pushed her away. "Blythe even IF I were to marry, Sarah has been chosen by the Labyrinth to be its queen, the Labyrinths powers are greater then all the powers of the underground combined. If she wants to rule as the queen she will rule as the queen." He walked over to Sarah, "She has proven herself in many ways, I am sure she will make an excellant ruler." He smiled at her.

"You will regret this Jareth, you should have married me when you had the chance." Blythe screamed then disapeared instantly.

"I will call for the council at once, I think for the time it might be best if I hired some guards, I do not trust that woman." Jareth stated quickly. "Janae contact Myron have him come here, I do not want to take any chances."

"Of course," Janae quickly sent out a beam of light at the same time Jareth did, within a few a moments a very handsome man came into the room.

"Janae is something the matter?" He quickly walked to her and took her into his arms.

"Im fine," She kissed Myron on the cheek. "Myron this is Sarah. Sarah this is my husband Myron"

Sarah went to shake his hand and he kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He quickly bowed to her.

Sarah noticed that Myron had one brown eye and one green one but unlike Jareth and Janae, Myron had dark brown hair with black strands through it.

Myron started asking Sarah how she was liking the underground so far when a few members of the councel appeared in the throne room.

"My lords," Jareth greeted. "Welcome and thank you for responding so quickly." Jareth started speaking to the gentlemen quickly, Sarah knew at some point he mentioned her because they turned to look at her.

Then they walked towards her. "Lady Sarah, we understand that you have chosen to stay and rule as the queen of the Labyrinth and the Underground is that correct."

Sarah nodded "Yes that is correct"

The gentlemen nodded and smiled, "Sarah close your eyes." She did, one at a time the gentleman put their hands on her head and then spoke some words she could not quite understand. Then she felt a wave of warmth flow through her.

"You may open your eyes now, your majesty." The gentleman smiled one by one they shook her hand. "May you rule in kindness and peace." They bowed to her "Your highness we will send some guards immediatly regarding the other issue."

Jareth thanked the gentleman. They left as quickly as they entered.

Janae smiled "You should see yourself in a mirror Sarah, your stunning."

Sarah walked to a mirror, her hair had strands of silver and purple lightly highlighting it. Her eyes changed to violet. One just slightly darker then the other. Her complection had a soft shimmer to it.

Jareth walked up behind her, "You have always been beautiful to me" she smiled as he bent down and kissed her softly.

The room filled with a few guards. Jareth quickly left Sarah's side to discuss their orders.

"Jareth, I think we should have some breakfast, Sarah and I still have not ate yet." Janae stated.

"Of course, gentleman you have your orders please see that my sister and Sarah are kept safe."

They all replied.

Jareth breathed deeply, he knew deep down that the guards may not be enough to protect them from Blythe. Althgouth he was not too worried about Janae now that Myron was here, Jareth knew that Myron was more powerful then Blythe was, but Sarah, that was another concern all together.

"Is something the matter Jareth" Janae asked suddenly concerned.

"Well I am not sure the guards are enough, I know Myron can protect you but Im worried about Sarah."

"Oh yes of course, we both know how Blythe can be."

"Exactly." Jareth sighed.

Sarah looked at both of them, they were genuinly worried about her. "Im afraid I don't have any sugestions."

"It is alright Sarah, Im sure we can come up with something." Jareth said.

They all entered the dining room and sat down and started to talk.

(More to come)


	10. The Crest

Author's Note: My sincere apologies for the delay, I got a bit stuck. I also wanted to make sure this would flow and not seem unreasonable or farfetched. And since I hinted at it a few times I figured I could get away with it.

And another note of thanks, you guys are great and keep me motivated to finish.

PS: I know this title sucks, so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its Inhabitants .

Jareth had hidden the box the council member had given when he left, he knew he would have to do it eventually but at the moment he was not sure he wanted to anger Sarah, and he knew she would be angry when she discovered that becoming the Queen was in essence becoming his wife. He also knew the council would demand an official ceremony and coronation soon. He sighed.

"Is something wrong brother? Is this business with Blythe have you concerned?" Janae asked knowing her brother his concern would be for Sarah.

"Well I am concerned on how to protect you both from her. In you current condition you would not be able to defend yourself, Myron would have to be around you consistently. I haven't decided how best to protect Sarah."

Sarah looked scared for the first time if Jareth was worried then this woman was more then she bargained for

"However I have not been entirely honest with Sarah and that is my current concern."

Sarah looked at Jareth confused, what hadn't Jareth told her.

Janae just smiled "Myron I believe we must excuse ourselves." Janae tried to stand and realized she could not, she laughed "This son of yours Myron is not allowing me to stand, come and assist me."

Myron chucked and helped Janae stand and escorted her out of the dining room.

Jareth sighed again "Sarah I hope that you will not be too angry with me, I wanted your decision to stay based on other things beside myself"

Sarah looked quite confused, but ultimately that is why she stayed, she knew the minute Jareth kissed her she could not go back.

"Jareth, I know that for the last few weeks I have been here, we have not been close, and then this morning, well everything changed." She got up from her seat and walked over to him. "I may have not admitted it until now but I love you."

Jareth smiled "I have something for you"He reached into his great coat and retrieved a slim rectangular box.

Sarah opened it, inside the box was a crescent shaped symbol that matched perfectly to the one Jareth is wearing. Sarah fingered it noting the simplistic beauty it had.

"Sarah, you should know that for all intent purposes, we are married."

Sarah looked shocked she couldn't breathe.

"Im sorry I did not tell you, I should have before you made the decision. The council will expect a traditional ceremony within the week. Im am sorry for everything Sarah I should have said something sooner. If you would like Im sure the council can take it back, I will give you some time to think about it.

Jareth rose and turned to leave the room.

"Jareth don't go" Sarah took the medallion out of the box and gently placed it around her neck. "I don't need time Jareth, I need you."

She walked towards Jareth. He gently took her hands he smiled. "There is something else I would like you to see." He said softly as he gently played with a few strands of her hair.

He lead her through the castle finding the exact hall he was looking for. He reached a large wooden door and took a key out of his jacket and opened the door.

Sarah gasped as they walked in. "I had it built after you left the first time"

The ballroom looked exactly like the bubble except for less mirrors and more windows that led out to balconies.

"Its beautiful" She started to cry.

"What's wrong, he gently wiped a tear with his gloved hand."

"All this time, I was so young, so self centered, and I thought you were cruel."

"Well to be honest I can be, as well as anyone else can. Sarah I have always loved you, I certainly haven't shown it."

Sarah turned to Jareth, she knew those words were difficult for him.

Suddenly Jareth bent his head and kissed her. Immediately Sarah responded by wrapping her arms around him, the kiss deepened, Jareth felt himself draw her too him as close as possible all he wanted at this moment was her.

"You majesty forgive the intrusion" one of the guards said from the doorway. "It is your sister, something is terribly wrong."

Jareth and Sarah followed the guard quickly.

When they reached her Janae was bent double over and Myron was trying to get her up to get her out of the room.

"Janae what is it"

Janae screamed "It's the baby" Myron stated instantly

Jareth looked concerned "It's too early. Come lets get her to a bed Immediately I will summon a midwife." No sooner had Jareth spoken those words then the guard rushed out to get the midwife.

Both Myron and Jareth lifted Janae and carried her to the room. Sarah followed behind hoping that she could be some assistance.

Authors note :I know what a place to end, this got a bit sappy, I know what Jareth wears is not a jacket but I did not know what else to call it.


	11. Everything Is?

Author's Note:

Ok Wow, Thank you reviewers, you guys are great. My apologies for once again being so slow on the updates. Im trying to keep this interesting and lengthy. If you have any questions I haven't answered about your comments let me know, I want you guys to know I really do appreciate the feedback.

And sorry the bangs are staying. And PS yes the title is mean. And thank you for the information about the great coat.

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.

Jareth felt the energies around the baby and let out a sigh. "Everything is ok if we can stop it soon enough, it's a pain spell. It was directed at Janae if we don't work quickly the baby will be forced out."

He took his hands and placed them on her abdomen again. "Myron and Sarah I will need both your help, Sarah just place your hands here" Jareth took her hands and placed it on Janae's abdomen. "Sarah just concentrate on creating a wall of protection here. Myron and I will try and force the energy the other way."

Sarah closed her eyes and imagined a wall made entirely of light that nothing could get through. She focused all of her energies into her hands. She could actually feel the warmth spread through her body and into Janae's"

She could tell when Jareth and Myron made a little progress and she gently raised her wall a little higher so that the spell could not work its way back down.

It seemed to go like this for hours on end. Jareth and Myron trying to gently dissipate the spell and Sarah keeping her wall of protection. Sarah started to feel tired, she wasn't sure how long she could maintain her wall.

"Hang in there Sarah" Jareth said reassuringly, "We almost have it"

Sarah strained as hard as she could, she felt another change in the energies and was able to raise the wall just a bit higher.

Then it just dissipated. Jareth and Myron both sighed, Sarah swayed a bit. Jareth gave her his arm and led her to the chair. "You should only feel a little unbalanced for a minute"

"Are they going to be alright Jareth?" Myron asked as he held Janae's hand and gently caressing her abdomen.

"Yes they will be alright. Blythe's spells may be fast but they do not last very long. She is going to regret trying to hurt her."

Myron could tell Jareth was very angry, he started to cry "I only left her a minute, its all my fault."

"No Myron, you were not to know Blythe's vengeance or callousness. Do not leave her side for the evening the midwife is here and will keep a watch on her as well."

Jareth glanced over and noticed Sarah had fallen asleep "She must be exhausted, forgive me Myron, I should get Sarah to bed."

Jareth gently picked Sarah into his arms and carried her out of the room. Jareth started for Sarah's room but after what Blythe had done he wanted her more secure. So he carried her to his room. He gently opened the door and placed her on the chair for a moment. He pulled down the bed covers.

He then walked back towards the chair. He gently undid the laces of her dress and let it fall into a pool on the floor. He just realized this may not have been a good idea but then realized she would be wearing a chemise.

He carried her into the bed then tucked her in.

He walked to the other side of the bed and removed his boots and his vest. His gloves and great coat were still in Janae's room and he could retrieve them later. He laid on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling for some time before he turned his head to watch Sarah.

He watched the gentle motions of her breathing and how she would fidget in her sleep. What amazed him most is when she turned and snuggled into him. He felt her arm encircle his body. He breathed deeply, he gently placed his arm around her and held her close.

He finally drifted to sleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	12. Dawn

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was shortish. I plan on something a bit better for Blythe. I have a great idea for a punishment.

Ok I've warned Sappy chapter ahead. I hope Im within my rating, I tried very hard to do so. And alas probably Short as well, But at least I updated a bit quicker. Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.

Jareth awoke early and carefully scooted off the bed being careful not to wake the sleeping Sarah.

He then stretched and picked up Sarah's dress and carefully folded it over a chair. He tucked his shirt into his pants then waved his arm so he was perfectly pressed and his hair no longer tangled.

The sunlight started drifting through the windows Sarah finally stifled a yawn and stretched. She opened her eyes, she looked around and didn't know quite where she was, she didn't recognize what she saw, she tried to sit up then realized she couldn't, she could however move her head.

She saw Jareth standing next to the window looking out. "Jareth why cant I move?"

Jareth walked over to the bed. "You must have exhausted your energies last night" He walked over and took her hand in his and sent some energy to her.

Instantly Sarah felt warm all over and she was able to sit up.

"Where am I?"

"In my chambers, I thought it best as my room has more magical barriers then yours. I did not want to risk Blythe hitting you with a spell when you were weakened.."

Sarah only nodded. She did not remember much after she sat down, all she could remember is just being very tired. Jareth must have carried her in the room. Then she noticed that only her part of the bed was untucked but the top part was a little crumbled. Jareth must have slept on top of the bed.

Sarah realized that she was so glad she decided to come to the underground, her above life had been interesting but never fulfilling. And although she missed writing there were so many other things that she was doing and learning.

Sarah felt she could help people and make a difference. Then her thoughts went back to Jareth, he was nothing as she remembered him.

"Jareth, may I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"When I was here last time we did not get along so well, you were arrogant and a bit cruel, and I was, well I was not as mature"

"Sarah, I am whatever the wisher wants me to be during the challenge, most people think of me as a cruel being, but I hope that Im not, I really do not try and hurt anyone."

Sarah smiled, yes that is what she wanted a cruel, arrogant goblin king, but this Jareth she had learned to love and care for. "Thank you for taking care of me"

"Your more then welcome, my love" He smiled then bent down and gently kissed her cheek.

Sarah smiled and reached out and stroked his cheek, Jareth sighed, she could tell he was forcing himself back from her. Jareth sighed again "Would you like an escort to your room so that you could dress? I could have a servant called for you"

Jareth looked at her longingly, he wanted her and he knew if he touched her too much he would not be able to stop himself.

Sarah thought for a moment "Only if you will escort me" Sarah scooted out of the bed and Jareth offered his hand as she stood up.

A small groan escaped from Jareth, he noticed that during the evening the ties of her chemise had come loose and he could see down it. He stopped thinking at that moment he needed to touch her, he stepped forward and drew her into him. He kissed her soundly, letting his hands trail down into her chemise finding her bare skin.

Sarah let out a small moan, and she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss deepened their tongues found one another in a slow and gentle dance.

Sarah found herself loosening his shirt to feel his skin with her hands. Jareth's other hand had gently shifted up one side of the chemise and was caressing her side. His touch made every nerve in her body tingle.

Sarah's hands were snaking up and down his back tracing each and every muscle.

Jareth carefully pulled her chemise over her head and gazed at her. He drank in her beauty, he pulled of his shirt and pressed against her.

He magically removed the remainder of his clothing and carried her back to the bed. He shifted over starting to kiss her again. Jareth caressed her softly, tenderly. He gently parted Sarah's legs and gently entered in her.

It had been awhile since he had been with someone and even longer since he felt love. Their movements in perfect unison, their bodies responding to one another. He joined her in a mutual release.

He gently shifted to his side taking Sarah with him, holding her tightly to him. They stayed like this for about a half hour before a knock on the door. Jareth groaned "what is it?"

He heard the small voice through the door "Sire, breakfast is ready"

Jareth sighed, Then put magically put clothes on Sarah and himself.

He took her arm then kissed her one last time before taking her to the dining room.


	13. the trap

Author's Note

Ok I am really sorry I have not updated. To be honest I have not really felt like writing. So I apologize for leaving everyone hanging there. Your continued comments and support are great.

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.

They were all eating their breakfast silently, Sarah seemed relieved to see Janae up and about. Janae noticed that Sarah was wearing the crest. Janae smiled she also noticed they were both being very quiet.

"Sarah, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate what you did for me?"

"I am sure you would have done the same, I am just glad I was able to be of help."

Janae got a mischievous look in her eyes. "So when did you two plan on telling me the marriage was official." Sarah blushed and Myron looked up and noticed the crest as well.

"I would have said something after she accepted but other things came up." Jareth stated smiling at Sarah.

"I just hope your good to her brother, she is better then you deserve."

"And I intend to let her know that everyday of our lives together." Jareth reached across the table and took Sarah's hand.

A messenger came in the room "Excuse me your majesties, but there is a most important message for you."

Jareth rose and took the envelope, He read it, it was another threat from Blythe. He slowed his breathing he was going to end this once and for all.

"What is it Jareth?" Sarah asked noticing the change in Jareth's emotions.

"I am going to leave and take my complaint to the council then myself and a council member will visit Blythe and end this, I will not have either of you endangered. I will request a council member to be here with you while I am away."

Jareth quickly packed. He took Sarah aside.

"I wont be gone very long I promise." He stroked her face.

"Why can't someone else go?"

"You know that it is me she is after?"

Sarah nodded, Jareth softly kissed her and disappeared into a cloud of glitter.

Things were quiet for a few days, Sarah wondered when Jareth would be back. Janae also worried she thought that Jareth would be a day or two at the most.

It was a week later when another letter had arrived.

"Sarah,

You may already know that Jareth will not be returning to you. I have imprisoned him as well as the council member that he brought with him.

If you officially refuse the crown and return to the above ground, Jareth will be returned to rule the goblin Kingdom.

You have a fortnight to Answer.

Blythe"

For the first time, Sarah saw anger as she never had.

"What is it Sarah."

Sarah gave Janae the letter, "I am going after him"

"Sarah, no you can't, Shell kill you"

But Sarah did not listen.

Sarah vanished in her own cloud to glitter to find Jareth and the council member.

Immediately Sarah was in a cell completely alone.

Blythe laughed "I knew you would fall for that letter"

"Where is Jareth?"

"To be honest I have no idea, he came here with the council member and left, I assume he is still with the council."

"Why did you do this?"

"Oh Sarah, with you here Jareth will marry me, he will have to?" She grinned wickedly

Sarah just stared at Blythe and then started to laugh.

"What is so funny" she asked perturbed.

"Only that no matter what you do, Jareth will never marry you."

"Oh you keep believing that miss Sarah, you keep believing that."


End file.
